A Matter of Trust
by imnotacommittee
Summary: What if the Captain had gone to the Abbey to see Maria?
1. Chapter 1 The Ball

**Author's Notes**:

Ownership of _The Sound of Music belongs to 20th Century Fox. _

The idea came from a conversation I had had with my mother that formed the question: What would have happened if the Captain had gone to the Abbey to see Maria? 

My story slightly bends the events of the ball and then goes to an Alternate Universe from there. It borrows lines from the actual screenplay itself, written by Ernest Lehman. Anything in the A/U is my own idea. Also in disclaimer: I moved Maria's bedroom in the house. It fit the story more, and it makes more sense to me personally to have Maria's room near the children.

A HUGE thanks to my beta reader, Jelpy. From characterizations to grammar pointers, you have been a tremendous help in allowing me create something I can truly be proud of. One point of gratitude that I have to give special credit to you is the last spoken line of the story. It's perfect!

Any comments, flames, etc., please send my way. 

**A Matter of Trust**

Chapter 1

"The Ball"

It just occurred to Georg that Elsa was missing.  He was so irritated with Herr Zeller, that he had completely forgotten about his… what was Elsa to him again?  Many would say she was his "companion" or, as his children would put it, his girlfriend.  The thought failed to make him smile.

            He walked over to the ballroom, a feeling of warmth flooding over him.  A flash of music came to his mind, as he remembered the puppet show Maria and the children had performed just two weeks ago. 

            "Could that smile be caused by a certain blonde?" he heard Max near him and turned to his friend.  "It's good to see you're not letting the ramblings of Herr Zeller ruin your evening."

            Georg smiled.  _A certain blonde_… Another memory flashed before him, more recent:  dancing the familiar steps of his childhood with a most unlikely partner.  He shook his head and realized with a start that it wasn't _Elsa's face that came to mind when the words "a certain blonde" were thought about._

The realization made him stop short. He stared at Max as if he was seeing him for the first time.

            "Georg," Max stepped forward, "are you alright?"

            The Captain quickly recovered and smiled. "I'm fine, Max, thank you.  If you'll excuse me, I'm going to get a bit of air."

            "Don't let Zeller get to you," Max continued. "You know I have no political allegiances, but this mustn't concern you.  He's a minority, at least in this house."

            "Max, I appreciate your help.  If you'll excuse me," Georg insisted. He patted his friend's shoulder and made haste to the garden.

            The new location did nothing to help his sudden troubled state. All it did was re-enforce the feelings he had while he was dancing with Maria.  How could he feel this way about his children's governess?   What was happening?  He was paired with Elsa.  Elsa had brought meaning back into his life; he had told her himself.  He thought he felt that way.  He thought it was true.

            However, now, as he thought more about it, he knew it wasn't true.  She filled a void, at least publicly.  She was, in appearance, the ideal resolution to his unhappiness.  She was rich, beautiful, and socially popular.  They made an ideal couple.  She was kind to him, pleased with his children, and friendly with his neighbors and acquaintances.  

            So why didn't he feel anything when he thought of her?

            The sound of young laughter drew his head up to the upper levels of the house, where he saw the children's bedroom lights were still on; they were too excited to sleep.  He smiled as he thought of them.  How he loved them.  He and Agathe were truly blessed with the birth of each one.  He had forgotten what that feeling was like when she died.  He was so consumed with grief that he cut himself emotionally from them.  It wasn't until he had heard that sound of laughter at the beginning of the summer; during the thunderstorm, the mirth had threatened to take away the wall of security he had so carefully constructed.

            He had been glad he was leaving for Vienna the next day.  He had to escape that happy sound immediately.  How dare she break his rules?  She wasn't even there for one day, and she was having an affect on him.  She had infuriated him with her stubborn refusal to obey.  He had thought she would learn the rules by the time he had returned.

            He was glad she didn't learn.  It was she who taught them, taught him.  She taught them to laugh again and how to love life fully, just as Agathe had.   It was she who showed him the real meaning in his life: his children.  How could he have been so wrong?

            Maria had been far too generous for his own good.  How easily she had forgiven him; her anger evaporating the moment he followed her to apologize.  She had known that all he had needed was a gentle push back to his life.

            Maria…

            Another smile came to his face as he thought of her.  She was intoxicating.  From the moment she sat on that pinecone, he was captivated.  Oh, he fought it with all his being at first.  He had even escaped to Elsa that very first night.  

            When she opened his eyes to his children, his eyes started to see further.  He began to realize that she was much more than a gift to his relationship with his children. She was a gift to him, if he would let her. 

He was already starting to, subconsciously.  He remembered how lovely she looked as he sang to his children.  How soft and engaging she was, just standing there, her face totally captivated by him.  The memory of dancing the Leandler with her flooded over him again.  She felt so light in his arms; like Edelweiss itself.  What had struck with him then was how right she had felt, how right they had felt.  He had completely forgotten about the party, the guests, Elsa, and even his children as he looked into her eyes during their dance.

He loved her.  The thought came upon him with a force of a strong wind, like a powerful wave.  He loved her for her honest beauty and sincerity, and for her joie de vivre.  She was the most engaging person he had ever met, and he realized that he craved her presence in his life more than he thought he could. 

What he noticed the most about this realization was that he wasn't scared by the idea.  It was quite the contrary.  The thought that he loved this woman gave him a sense of clarity, of peace.  He smiled, in spite of what came next, of how he should proceed.

What should he do?  Did she feel the same way?  Should he pursue this?  Did she want him to?  She was a postulant; she had decided to devote her life to God and to the Church.  How could he possibly ask her to consider any life other than that?  Did he have the right to do so?  It would be unfair to her and to her future plans.  Georg looked heavenward, as if to apologize and to ask guidance. Should he follow the same instincts that made him pursue Agathe all those years ago? What about the children? What about-  

"Georg, there you are!" the soft voice of Elsa made him whirl around, feeling his face flush slightly. 

"Darling," she said, putting her hand on his arm. "What is it?"

            "Nothing, my dear," he replied, escorting her back into the ballroom. This would have to wait.  He had to remain outwardly the same, despite what his heart had just revealed to him. Now was not the time to act like some lovesick crewman. "Would you care to dance?"

Maria had not shown up for dinner.  No one would have noticed, save the empty seat next to Max, but even the vacant place didn't seem to bother the other guests.

            Georg made an effort not to look at the empty chair or at the entrance way to the dining room.  He kept trying, in vain, to keep his mind off of Maria by engaging in small talk with the other guests.  A part of him was glad she wasn't there.

            "Looks like our little Fraulein decided not to join us after all, Georg," Max commented, noting his friend's continuous glances at the entranceway, waiting for her.

            "Was that servant going to join us for dinner, Captain?" Herr Zeller asked in a haughty manner. "I must say, this has been a most unusual evening."

            The Captain stiffened at the veiled insult about Maria and opened his mouth to reply.  Fortunately, Max spoke first.

            "I invited Fraulein Maria, Herr Zeller," he said casually.

            "Somehow, that does not surprise me, Herr Detweiller," Herr Zeller replied. "You always had a taste for the unconventional.  Eating with peasants…"

            At this, Georg spoke without thinking about his composure. "While you regard people for their social status, Herr Zeller, it is not the case in this house.  Fraulein Maria is an invaluable member of my home.  Her presence would be very agreeable, I'm sure you would find."

            Elsa quickly put her hand over Georg's to so show support.  Inwardly, she was concerned.  This was going to be more difficult than she had initially thought.

            "The girl deserves some pampering," Max added.

            "Perhaps one of the children needed her," Elsa offered.

            "Yes," Herr Zeller nodded. "She certainly would not want to neglect her duties for a dinner, would she? Or perhaps the thought of eating with those of a higher class frightened her."

            "Herr Zeller," Georg said slowly, removing his hand from under Elsa's. "Once again, you prove that we have very different views on many affairs."

            "I hardly think global matters are of the same importance as a governess joining her superiors for dinner, Captain."

            "Maybe I should go and inquire after her?" Max offered quickly.

            Silencing the entire table, Georg rose suddenly.  "No, Max," he said, looking carefully at his friend. "I will see to the matter myself."

            Exiting promptly, Georg exhaled to let his anger dissolve.  Once he was in the main hallway, the cooler air helped him calm down.  He knew that Herr Zeller was simply baiting him, but he didn't like anyone he cared about being insulted unjustly.  

His thoughts turning to Maria, he frowned in concern.  Where _was_ she?  She would have given word that she wouldn't be attending the dinner.  Maybe she wasn't feeling well.  She _had looked a little red right after they had danced, and she seemed a bit frazzled after the children went to bed.  But why wouldn't she send word?_

            He stood there, debating his next action.  What was he going to do?  Run into her room? Declare his feelings? Hell, he wasn't even sure of his feelings himself.  If only he could simply sit down, alone, and think.

            Looking up in the direction of her room, he was surprised to see the door leading to the children's corridor open.  His heart began to tighten.  Why was it open?  If she had retired, she would have kept the door shut.  

            He looked around the room.  Something on the bureau next to the far wall caught his eye.  The tightness around his heart started to get stronger.  He wasn't sure how he walked over to the bureau.  Talking the letter out of the envelope addressed to him, he slowly read Maria's final words to him, to his children.  

He immediately, without thinking, sprang into action.  Bolting up the stairs and through the front door, he paid little mind to the slew of chauffeurs standing in a circle, their heads shooting up at the unexpected site of the host flying through the entrance way.  He ran past them outside the front gate.

"Maria!" he called, his nerves finally catching up with him. He shouted her name again.  

Nothing.

            The tightness around his chest returned, only this time, it was stronger.  He felt as if the life was being sucked away from him.  Without even knowing why, he had lost her.  After just realizing how much he needed her, how much he cared for her, she was gone.

            How on earth was he going to survive this a second time?

            "Here you go, Maria," Sister Margaretta's tired, but calm voice said softly as she led Maria to her room.  It was a different room, apart from the quarters assigned to the postulants.  Had she been more alert, and not so grateful, Maria would have requested she be placed back to where she used to stay; where she belonged.  She realized that these quarters were for guests. She wasn't here to visit. She was here to stay; to fulfill God's will.

            "Thank you, Sister," she tried to smile, but her mouth was only capable of forming a weak, disheartened grin. "I am so sorry to trouble you and the other -."

            "Nonsense, Maria," the elder nun interrupted her. "Just get some rest.  I'll notify Mother Superior and tomorrow, I'm sure she'll be happy to discuss-"

            "No!" Maria exclaimed. "Please.  I just want to be alone for a little while." When her friend looked at her with growing concern, she looked down, unable to meet the other's eyes. "I'm fine, really.  I just need to collect my thoughts.  I need time to pray alone, please.  Just for a day or two."  She finally looked up.  "Please," she begged.

            Sister Margaretta stood still, examining Maria for a moment.  She truly seemed distraught and upset.  The happy gleam was gone from her eyes, and she was trembling.  She didn't seem to be physically suffering, but the tolls on her emotions were clear.  Talking with someone would definitely be in her best interest, but Sister Margaretta had to respect her wishes.  

            "Very well, my dear," she said, walking over to Maria and putting her arm gently on the young woman's shoulder.  "Please, just get some rest.  I'll see you tomorrow morning.  Good night, Maria."

            Maria nodded her head in silent gratitude.  She walked quickly to the door after Sister Margaretta left and locked it.  Turning to face her small room, she realized that she was finally where she wanted to be.  She was finally alone, safe, and protected.  

The thought did not comfort her.  That realization scared her more than she could bare.  

            The memories of him came flooding over her.  The warmth in his eyes as he stared into hers when he sang to his children.  The gentle laughter that would come from deep within his chest whenever he found something she or the children did amusing.  The love in his face when he looked at his children.  The gentle, yet masculine sound of his voice when he spoke, or, more noticeably, when he sang.  The feeling of security when he held her in his arms while they danced.  Even the cologne he wore came to her head and she breathed the air in, as if she could smell it right then.

The Baroness was right.  The socialite hadn't said it, but she had implied it.  Maria was in no league with the Captain.  She didn't belong to his world.  It was best she leave before she messed up this man's life any more.  

            The thought only made her feel more pathetic.

What was happening to her?  What had she done?  She was there to teach his children.  She was there for God's will.  How could things have gone so wrong?  What had she done to mess things up so desperately?  How could they ever forgive her for betraying them? Those precious children, who had so much room and so much need for her, and her for them.  She had deserted them all. She had failed all of them.

            She missed them terribly.  She missed _him_ terribly.

Despair washed over her, and she couldn't handle it.  She collapsed next to the bed. Sobs of anguish exploded out of her.  Feeling more isolated, scared, and desperate than she had ever been before, Maria felt as if she had no one. 

            She was alone.


	2. Chapter 2 Pieces

Chapter 2

Pieces

            The children simply sat there in stunned silence.  Their father read Maria's letter one time, and one time only.  They knew that was it; he would not read it again.   That had been ten minutes ago, and none of the von Trapp children had budged an inch.  

Their father mirrored their stoic stance; he had not moved since uttering the phrase, _Love Maria_.  He knew this would be a devastating blow to the children, and he decided to channel all his energy to helping them. 

He couldn't even be upset with Maria.  She was wrong to leave without saying good-bye, he knew in his head.  Yet, he couldn't be angry with her.  He didn't think he could feel anything negative towards her.  Maria and "negative" didn't belong together.

            A stifled sob broke into his thoughts and he snapped his head up to see Louisa wiping her eyes.  The site of his most enigmatic and dispassionate child moved to tears forced him to sit down.  He had to be strong for them.  They were afraid Maria's departure would send him into years of emotional isolation again.  He had to quench that fear before it was too late.

            "Children," he began, and they all silently looked up at him.  He wasn't surprised to see six other pairs of eyes bright with tears, shed or not.  "Fraulein Maria's letter states that she loves all of you, and deeply regrets having to leave in the manner in which she did.  She would want you to continue to be happy, to always smile.  She would not want you to cry."

            "I miss her," Marta squeaked.  

            Georg rose and went over to his seven-year old. He hugged her gently. "And she misses you.  She misses all of us."

            "Why then -"

            "She said why," Friedrich interrupted her, not wanting to upset his father.  "She said she missed the Abbey more."

            Georg was silent.  That's basically what the letter had said.  She missed her life too much, felt that she had accomplished what she had been sent to the villa to do, and that she needed to move onto the next chapter in her life.

            So why didn't he believe it?  From the looks on his children's faces, they didn't either.

            "I want to go see her," Kurt started, looking determined.

            "No," his father said firmly.  "You are not to try to see her.  She wishes you all to move on, to use the lessons she has taught you and to go forward, just as she has done."

            His children did not look like they believed him.

            "It would have been better if she said good-bye herself," Kurt insisted, looking stubborn.

            "Yes, it would have, but she must have felt differently," Georg reasoned.  "Maybe it was easier for her."

"This stinks," Louisa exclaimed as she flopped herself on her bed. She did not care if it was un-ladylike.  She stubbornly threw a pillow across the room, also un-ladylike.

The projectile barely missed her elder sister as she walked in. Liesl picked it up and threw it back at her.  "Yes, it certainly does."

            The rest of the von Trapp children followed the eldest into the bedroom occupied by Louisa and Brigitta.  The latter sat delicately on her bed, deep in thought.

            "Father isn't happy about this," she said, stroking her hair.  "Did you see his face as he read the letter?  He's miserable."

            "He should join the club," Fredrich declared as he dropped to the floor.  "How could she just leave us?"

            "I want to be mad at her, but I can't," Kurt mumbled.  "Is that wrong?"

            "No, I feel the same way," Liesl said.  "It's like she was never here, but there's this emptiness already."         

            "Do you think Father will be like he was before she came?" Gretl asked with worried eyes.

            Liesl walked over to her youngest sibling, who was sitting on the bed, next to the lounging Louisa.  "No, Gretl, I don't think so."  She gave her a little squeeze. "I don't think he'll ever be like that again."  

            Her tone convinced all of them, herself too, that this was true.  They looked a little happier.

"She was so happy last night," Louisa insisted.  "She was laughing at dinner and danced with Father."

            Brigitta opened her mouth to offer an observation about that, but quickly shut it.  She wasn't sure if she should trust what she thought she saw, being ten years old.

            "It's too bad the Baroness walked in right before they finished," Kurt said.

            "Yeah," Gretl joined in. "They looked like they were going to kiss."

            Liesl and Brigitta exchanged glances, and Louisa sat straight up.  Apparently, all three had the same thought.  Their eyes widened as they looked at each other, coming to the same conclusion.

            "They always look like that," Marta added.

            "Like what?" Friedrich asked, trying to unscrew the head off of one of Brigitta's dolls, in an attempt to distract himself.

            "She's right," Brigitta said slowly.  "There have been other times."

            "I thought it was just me hoping they would," Louisa whispered.

            "Would what?" Friedrich asked, giving Brigitta a scowl as she snatched her doll away from him. He looked at his brother, who shrugged.

            The three girls fell silent, not really knowing how to put what they saw into words.

            "Do you think they might be in love?" Brigitta finally asked, looking at Liesl.

            This the boys did understand.  Their sisters dragged them to enough of those silly girlie movies to know what love looked like, at least in the movies.

            "I don't know," Liesl began slowly.  She hardly knew what love was herself.  She thought she knew with Rolf, but he had been absent for weeks, ever since they had met in town right after Father left. 

            "They have to be," Louisa insisted.  "Remember that night, a week ago?  It was right after the puppet show, and Father sang Edelweiss for us?  He looked at Fraulein Maria.  Not the Baroness, not Uncle Max, not any of us.  He was looking right at her."

            "And don't forget the other day, when we were having a picnic on the back lawn!" Brigitta added her face brightening as the memories came to her.  "They were sitting next to each other, and their hands were so close-"

            "And then when we walked in the woods later," Gretl chimed in. 

            "What about it?" Louisa asked.

            "Fraulein Maria tripped and Father caught her?" Gretl explained.

            "That's right!" Kurt exclaimed feeling excited.

            Louisa continued, "He could have set her right and released her-" 

            "But he didn't," Liesl finished, looking calmly at her sister.  "They stayed like that for about a minute."

            "It was TEN minutes," Gretl corrected.

            "Don't be stupid," Friedrich scoffed, pulling himself up to look for something else to dismantle.  Not finding anything, he sat down next to Brigitta. "It was a minute, if that."

            "Whatever," Kurt said, shrugging.  "Where was the Baroness for all that? I don't remember her dancing."

            "Are you kidding?" Louisa said with obvious scorn.  "She wouldn't want to scoff her expensive shoes!"

            "Louisa, be nice," Friedrich admonished, half mockingly.  "I don't remember her there at all."

            "She went shopping with Uncle Max," Marta remembered aloud.

            The conversation fell silent.  The von Trapp children had reached a conclusion, but had no idea what to do from there.

            "But why would falling in love make Fraulein Maria want to leave?" Friedrich asked. "Don't you think she would be happy?"

            "It must have scared her," Brigitta offered.

            "Falling in love is scary?" Gretl asked, clearly confused.

            The others fell silent, as puzzled as she was.


	3. Chapter 3 Revelations

Chapter 3

Revelations

            The Baroness Schraeder never considered herself maternal.  Frankly, she avoided the company of children whenever she could.  She didn't detest them; she just felt as if she had nothing to say to them.  How could a child appreciate the finer art of Viennese high life?

            But she had to shake that personal dogma.  She earnestly wanted to like Georg's children and vice versa.  It would be good for everyone, she told herself.  

            It was with this determination that she suggested to the von Trapp children that they engage in some sort of game.  They looked like they wanted some activity, and she wanted to prove she was as energetic, albeit not as enthusiastic, as their former governess.

            They looked at her with doubt and remained silent.  _Damn, why couldn't they work with me? She asked herself._

            Liesl broke the awkward pause.  "Why," she stammered, "that would be fun, right?" She looked around at her brothers and sisters, trying to make things easier.

            They nodded silently.

            Elsa fixed her smile.  "What do you want to play? Something outdoors perhaps?  It is a beautiful day."

             The ushered outside and proceeded for about an hour of personal torture for Elsa.  They had formed a circle and were throwing the ball at each other, saying only numbers they had assigned to themselves.  Elsa was convinced they were throwing the ball at her face on purpose.  She tried to make light of her misery, joking at her obvious lack of coordination.  They didn't seem amused.

            Finally, she had had enough and begged to leave to cool off.  For some reason, the morning light had become unbaringly hot.  They didn't object, and they quickly went in separate directions.

            When Elsa had made it to the sanctuary of the veranda, under the tarp, she looked at her watch.  She was dismayed to see only fifteen minutes had gone by.  If she couldn't even handle fifteen minutes with these children, how on earth could she possibly stand a lifetime?  How had Maria _done it? _

            Georg watched the scene from above, careful to be unnoticed.  He couldn't help a smile cross his lips at the sight of the sophisticated Baroness Schraeder playing ball with seven children.

            The smile gave way to a frown.  He had planned to ask Elsa to marry him.  That was at the beginning of the summer, before Maria had come into their lives and everything changed.  During the precious weeks they had together, the nine of them (ten, counting Max) had grown accustomed to the happy, family life with the young woman who was at first like a child herself.  She always struck him as an innocent, a girl practically.  That opinion never wavered, until that one night.  The children had gone to bed, and Elsa and Max had claimed fatigue as well…

            __

_He wanted to enjoy the warm night and went out towards the gazebo.  He was surprised to see her.  No, not see.  He heard her first.  She was singing, to herself.  He had never heard her sing like that before.  He had been so used to hearing her sing with the children, simple songs that were happy.  The song she had chosen for herself was quiet, melancholy, and mystifying.  He just stopped, about twenty feet from her, mesmerized by the lines of her back and the angelic quality of her voice.  _

_            How come he had never noticed how beautiful she was?_

_            As if sensing someone near, she stopped and quickly turned around.  Even in the pale moonlight, and from the distance, he noticed her blush.  _

_            "I'm terribly sorry, Fraulein," he laughed sheepishly at being caught.  "I didn't know I wasn't the only one who wanted to enjoy the night."  He walked quickly to her, and she nervously stepped back and looked down._

_            "I hope it was alright for me to be out here alone, Captain," she said softly.  "I just had to be a part of this night.  It's so lovely."_

_            "Lovely," he repeated, still a bit stupefied.  She blushed again and looked away.  "Fraulein, you have a beautiful voice."_

_            If anything, her cheeks got redder.  "It is a gift from God."_

_            He nodded, smiling at her honest modesty.  "You use it well.  Thank you for sharing."_

_            For a moment, they simply stared at each other, enjoying the sudden easy company…_

            The bright sun broke the memory.   He watched his children near the lake, laughing and continuing to throw the ball around, not letting the fiasco with the Baroness get them down.  

            They could never love her like they loved Maria.  The fact was as plain as day, and he would be a fool to try to convince them otherwise, even over the passage of time.  The weeks between his return with the Baroness and the party were the happiest of his life, and it didn't alarm him that Elsa had nothing to do with it.

            Just as his children could never love Elsa, neither could he.  It was dishonest to both of them, and utterly unfair to Elsa. 

            "Has she spoken yet?" Mother Superior urged her companion. "Has she said anything?"

            Sister Margaretta shook her head.  "She doesn't say a word, Mother, except in prayer.  She seems happy to be back, and yet she's unhappy too."

            The mistress of Nonnberg Abbey looked towards the guest quarters, concerned.  She had not anticipated Maria's return to them under such circumstances.  She had to admit to herself, she had not anticipated Maria's return at all.  

            "Poor child," she murmured.  "Perhaps I was wrong to send her away from us."

            "You thought it was for her own good," Sister Margaretta reminded her.  "You felt that convent life was not for her."

            The other nodded.  "I still feel that way. I just pray that nothing bad has happened.  I've never seen her, even at her most solemn, to be so despondent and quiet. She's like a different person."

            The younger nun sighed at looked to the sky.  "I've been praying for some clarity. I want to help her.  She doesn't act as if she's been abused, but you're right.  She simply isn't acting like our Maria."

            Mother Superior let a small smile escape.  _I don't think she was ever meant to be Our Maria, she thought.  She had to get to the bottom of this.  "I think it's time you brought her to me, even if she is not yet ready."_

            "Do you think it's wise, Mother?"

            The elder nun shrugged slightly, and she, too, looked heavenward for enlightenment.  "I do not know, but I have confidence that God will help us all."

            "Darling!" Elsa exclaimed as she walked out onto the veranda to Georg.  "I was looking all over for you."

            Georg turned to face her, and she tried not to notice the somber expression he had on his face.  He had that expression ever since the ball, and she was starting to feel guilty.  She didn't regret her actions, and she had anticipated Georg not being happy for a few days.  She had not thought, however, that his mood would last for two weeks with no immediate sign of changing.

            She decided to be blunt, but naïve. "Georg, dear," she purred. "You've been moping around for weeks now. Isn't there something I can do to cheer you up?"

            He smiled, a little sheepish.  "I'm sorry, Elsa, I have been a terrible host."

            She didn't deny it, playing the victim for as long as she could.  She tried not to focus on the fact that he didn't return a term of endearment. "Let's get away, dear.  Let's take a ride into town and see a concert or something.  Think of how much fun that would be!  We should take advantage of this country warmth!"

            Elsa moved closer and took his hands.  "Wouldn't that be lovely?"

            She was inwardly thrilled when he squeezed her hands gently. But his smile didn't reach his eyes.  "That would be nice, Elsa, but I cannot leave the children.  They're still upset about Fraulein Maria leaving."

            Elsa sighed in annoyance, forgetting to keep the light façade.  "Children are stronger than you think, Georg.  You told me that many times over the months.  Where are they now?"

            Georg looked out at the lake.  "I think they went berry picking.  At least that's what they told me."

            "See?" she gestured broadly with her arms. "They're over Fraulein Maria.  Please, Georg, let's go into town."

            "No, Elsa," he insisted, backing away. He looked at her intently. "They're not 'over' her.  I don't think they will ever be."

            "Georg, she was just a governess, some one you could easily -"

            "She is not just a governess," he snapped. "She is much more important to me than that."

            "You, Darling?" she asked sadly.

            Her observation silenced him.  Gazing out at the lake, he knew that he had to finally take action. He looked at her again.

            "Elsa, I don't think this is going to work."

            "You've been unhappy, child," Mother Superior sighed as Maria knelt to kiss her hand.  She gestured for Sister Margaretta to leave.  "I'm sorry."

            "Reverend Mother," Maria said quietly.

            "Sit down, Maria," the head nun instructed.  "Tell me what happened."

            Maria obeyed the command to sit, but looked uneasy to speak of what had happened.  She was so terribly frightened that Mother Superior would be angry with her for not following her duties.  She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

            "Don't be afraid," Mother Superior coaxed gently.  "Please, tell me why they sent you away."

            Maria shook her head.  "They didn't send me away, Mother, I left."

            The other looked puzzled.  "Why?"

            "Well, I," Maria stammered.  "I was frightened."

            "Frightened!?  Were they unkind to you?" the Reverend Mother gasped and walked quickly over to her.

            "Oh no!" Maria quickly admonished, not wanting to give a false impression. "No, they were wonderful.  But I was confused, I felt… I never felt that way before. I had to get away.  I knew here I'd be away from it.  I'd be safe."

            "Maria," Mother Superior said firmly, but gently.  "These walls were not meant to shut out problems.  What is it you can't face?"

            "Him," Maria whispered and then looked away as she spoke louder, finally voicing her fears and desires. "I can't face him again."

            "Him?"  The Reverend Mother had not expected this turn.  She stood there in silence, soaking in the revelation.  _So that explains it, she thought.  _That's where God wants this child to go._  "Captain von Trapp?"_

            Maria could only stare forward, not daring to glance at Mother Superior.  The elder woman did notice, however, some spark return to the girl's face at the mention of the Captain.

            "Are you in love with him?"

            "I don't know!" Maria cried, feeling the terrifyingly wonderful emotions start to overcome her again.  She jumped out of her seat at practically ran to the far wall.  "I don't know!  The Baroness said I was.  She said that he was in love with me, but I didn't want to believe it."

            She whirled around again, seeing the kind understanding in the Reverend Mother's eyes.  Maybe she wasn't mad at her after all.  Maybe God wasn't either…

            "Oh, there were times when we would look at each other," she started, a whimsical smile forming on her face. "Oh, Mother, I could hardly breathe."

            "Did you let him see how you felt?"

            The panic returned.  "If I did, I didn't know it.  That's what's been torturing me!  I was there on God's errands.  To have asked for his love would have been wrong.  I couldn't stay I just couldn't."  She turned around again, facing a crucifix, trying to find what God was telling her to do.

            "I'm ready at this moment to take my vows," she confessed.  "Please help me."

            The Reverend Mother remained silent for a little while.  Maria felt as if hours past by as she just stood there, facing God and waiting for something, _anything, to show her that she was making the right decision._

            "Maria, my dear," the voice finally came quietly.  "Tell me something."

            Maria turned again to face Mother Superior, and wiped the tears from her face.  The other walked to her slowly, a kind smile on her lips.  She put her hands on Maria's shoulders.

            "Tell me," she repeated, "in your deepest heart, where do you think you'll be happiest?"

            Maria's immediate reflex to answer was there, at the abbey with Reverend Mother, and the only life she had known.  But something in Mother's face told her to think about it for a moment.

            "It's one of the hardest things to do, isn't it?" Mother stated before Maria could answer.  "To place your trust so completely in God."

            "But I've pledged my life to God.  I've placed my life to his service," Maria insisted, feeling that she was trying to convince herself, rather than the Reverend Mother.

            "My daughter, if you love this man, it doesn't mean you love God less."

            "But I don't know what he'll do," Maria rationalized.  "I've been told he has been planning to marry the Baroness."

            "Maria," the elder woman stated, a faint memory gracing her face for a moment.  "You will never know God's plan if you keep closing the doors.  You must take chances.  These walls were not meant to shut out life's problems.  You have to face them."

            "Oh, please, Mother!" Maria cried, knowing where this was going.  "Please don't send me back! Please! I beg you!"

            "Maria.  That decision is yours to make.  You are welcome here with your sisters.  You have a home here, if you like" Mother Superior stated slowly.  "However, I must insist that you pray about this.  Whatever you decide will be for the rest of your life.  So I must ask you again, my child.  Where do you think you'll be happiest?"


	4. Chapter 4 Resolutions

Chapter 4

Resolutions

            For a moment, Elsa and Georg stood on the veranda, each one thinking about his confession.  She didn't quite know how to react. After all that she had done and all the things she had said, Maria still won, without even trying.  Elsa was unaccustomed to losing.

            "Tell me something, Georg," she started slowly. "When did everything change?"

            Sighing, he took her hands in his. "I never meant to hurt you, Elsa.  Please believe that."

            "Of course you didn't, dear," she said. "You're incapable of it."

            He released his gentle hold on her hands and stepped away, examining her.  "The plans you made were with another man:  the man who escaped to Vienna whenever things got too difficult for him at home.  Now, I've seen what life is, and I want to cherish it.  I wished at first that you could be a part of this life I've rediscovered, but it's clear that you cannot be.  You deserve someone who fits what you need.  I regret that I am not that person."

            She looked thoughtful.  "I've noticed that you've become a different person when you're here.  You said so yourself the day we arrived.  You obviously wanted to make me a part of your life then, only a few months ago.  What happened?"

            The Captain was quiet for a minute, unable to voice his private revelations just yet.  

            "Well?" she asked.

            "My eyes were opened," he admitted.

            "I see," she said quietly, looking down.

            "Please forgive me," he said, continuing to look at her. "I never intended for this to happen."

            The Baroness was quiet for a long time.  When she finally looked back at him, he wasn't sure to be relieved or ashamed at the lack of tears in her eyes.  "I hope you're happy, Georg," she said with what sounded like bitter sincerity.  "That's all I ever wanted.  If she can make you happier than I could, then I wish you both the best."

            "Elsa, I -"

            "Georg," she interrupted.  "I thought we could have been good for each other.  We got along so well in Vienna and then out here for a little while.  But you're right: you're a different person.  I thought I could love you no matter what, but I can't love someone who does not love me.  You're a good man, and all I ever wanted was for you to be happy."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, adding, "Go, find your Fraulein." She smiled with dignified defeat and gracefully walked into the house.

            "Uncle Max!" Gretl exclaimed as she bounded up the stairs, running into the man's waiting arms.  

            "Where's Father?" Friedrich asked as he ascended the stairs.  Max noted, with a note of amusement, that none of the children carried any berries, nor were their hands colored.

            "He's gone out on a personal matter," Max said absently.  "He said to eat without him."

            "Why didn't he ask you to go?" Louisa challenged.

            "He wanted me to be here when you returned."

            "Where's the Baroness?" Kurt asked, not hiding his happiness at her absence.

            "I don't know," Max answered enigmatically.  He knew he wasn't the one to tell them Elsa had left over an hour ago.  He noted their hopeful faces.  

            "Where did you say father was again?" Liesl asked casually.

            Max knew her tricks.  He practically taught them to her himself.  "I believe he went berry picking."

            And with that, he was gone, leaving the children utterly dumbfounded.

            "What do you think he meant by that?" Kurt asked with indignation.  "We did mean to go berry picking."

            "Yeah," Louisa joined in.  "It's not our fault that the best places are across town, and we got sidetracked."

            "We didn't do anything wrong," Brigitta insisted. "All we wanted to do was speak with her."

            "Do you think she'll come to see us after she becomes a nun?" Marta asked, hopeful for anything.

            The others remained silent, not liking that prospect at all.

            Sister Berthe silently walked towards the front gate, as another tug of the cord produced another ring of the bell.

            _Probably some poor souls looking for clothing or food_, she thought with compassion.  Or _maybe a new young postulant hopeful..._

            The person on the other side was the last one she expected.

            "Hello," Captain von Trapp asked, somewhat anxiously.  "I'm here to inquire after Maria, whom you had sent to be a governess for my children.  Where is she?"


	5. Chapter 5 The Visit

Chapter 5

The Visit

            Walking along the corridor, Maria suddenly froze.  For a moment, she couldn't believe her eyes.  _He was there.  In Nonnberg Abbey.  He was there, looking for her. Why was he looking for her?  What did he need? Did he want to invite her to his wedding to the Baroness? Oh! She had to leave this instant before he saw her!  She quickly turned to leave before he was aware of her presence._

            Hearing the tone of his voice, she stopped; it sounded urgent, somewhat pleading.  She hid behind a pillar, about twenty feet away.  She didn't mean to spy, but the sound of his voice sounded almost desperate.  So, she remained there, watching as Sister Margaretta left to summon Mother Superior.

            "Please, it's very important that I speak with her.  I fear that a dreadful misunderstanding has taken place, and it's vital that I speak with her," he was saying.  His composure was strong, firm, as always.  Seeing him standing there once again took her breath away.

            "Mother Superior will be with you shortly, if you'll please be patient, Captain," Sister Berthe was saying calmly.  "May I offer you something while you wait?"

            "No, that will not be necessary, thank you," he declined.  "I only need to speak with Fraulein Maria.  You needn't worry Mother Superior."

            "It's no trouble at all, Captain," another voice came from behind them.  Feeling like a fool as she crouched lower, Maria watched the Reverend Mother approach the pair, followed by Sister Margaretta.  But she couldn't leave now; everyone would surely notice a sprinting postulant from across a courtyard.

            She watched as the Captain and Mother Superior walked slowly off.  They were leaving her range of hearing, which she should have been grateful for – she could make a clean escape.  But she was disappointed.  She wanted to know why he was there.

            She did manage to hear bits and pieces of one last statement.  "Reverend Mother…my home…children…unhappy…I…her."

            Maria slowly straightened her back and stared after them silently as they walked away.  

_"I…her."___

_He _what_ me?  What did he say?  Her heart was beating furiously.  What had he said?  Oh!  She couldn't continue to endure this.  What did all this mean? She thought he was going to marry the Baroness; at least that's what the Baroness had implied.  What had happened?  What did she, Maria, really mean to him?  She looked heavenward for guidance._

_Lord_, she prayed silently. _Please show me the way to go.  I have no idea what _

_to__ do.  Please help me.  
            Looking at the room where the Captain and Reverend Mother had gone into, it, she suddenly realized that there was only one thing she could do. If she ever wanted to know what the Captain was feeling and thinking, she had to act immediately._

            Giving another, somewhat worried glance to the sky, she ran from the courtyard.

            "I'm sorry, Captain," Reverend Mother repeated. "But Maria is in seclusion.  She hasn't seen anyone."

            The Captain sighed in frustration.  "She left us a note.  She said that she missed her life here too much.  Forgive me, Reverend Mother, but I don't believe her."

            He noted that Mother Superior did not look offended.  Instead, she smiled.

            "She was perfectly happy, at least she seemed it, the last time I saw her." _A hundred years ago_, he added silently.  "I just want to know if she's alright.  She means a great deal to me, and it grieves me to know that if something I did or said made her unhappy."

            Again, the Reverend Mother smiled kindly.  "Captain, I only know you by reputation.  Now, as you sit before me, I see that everything I've heard is true.  You're a man of honor and of deep concern for your fellow human being.  To be so kind of heart is a gift of God, and you've used it well.  I see that you're deeply concerned about Maria's well being, and that, too, makes me realize that I was not wrong in sending her to you.

            "However," she continued, and Georg felt his chest deflate a little. "I cannot go against the wishes of one of our postulants.  Maria has wished to be put into seclusion.   She hasn't spoken to anyone from outside these walls since her arrival two weeks ago.  I cannot and will not break her confidence.  You understand, of course."

            The Captain stiffened his neck at this.  "Yes, Madame, I understand.   You too are a credit to your position."  She nodded in gratitude.

            "Did you know," she started thoughtfully. "Your children came by earlier today to see her as well?"

            "No, I did not know that," he said.  "I hope they didn't cause any trouble."

            She laughed.  "Oh, no, Captain.  They were a treasure to see, if only for a moment."

            "A moment?" he repeated.  "So, I take it she didn't see them either?"

            "Again, I'm sorry," she said.  "It's Maria's wish to be in seclusion.  If it were up to me, I would have let those children see her.  They were wonderfully charming. You must be very proud."

            A wistful smile came across his face.  "I am thank you.  It was all Maria's doing.  She allowed me to finally see them as the gifts that they are."

            "You don't give yourself enough credit, Captain," she said sternly.  "From what I see, you're a wonderful father."

            It was his turn to bow his head.  

            "When Maria is ready to speak to anyone, I will notify you," she offered.

            Georg, sensing this meeting was over, rose.  "Thank you," he said formally and turned to leave.  Before he reached the door, he paused and turned around.  "Please, tell her that we all miss and care about her."

            "I will.  God be with you," she answered.

            Georg would have walked through the abbey with slumped shoulders in defeat, but his pride wouldn't let him.  Holding his head high, he walked briskly to the front gate.

            This wasn't over, he thought to himself passionately.  He wasn't going to give up without a fight.  Anything worth getting was worth fighting for.  He had to see her and speak with her.  She needed to know how he felt.  He also needed to know how she felt.  What was the real reason she ran away?  She had to be frightened of something to run away with nothing more than a note, and then to shut herself from everyone completely, even the children.  What could possibly have scared her enough to do that?

            As he passed through the gate, he knew his options were limited.  He couldn't break into the abbey to see her.  That would be inane.  He could send letters to her, asking her to explain her actions.  That would backfire; she'd think he was obsessed.  

            He was lost in thought as he rounded the curve in the road.  Looking up to check on the traffic, he froze, feeling the blood rush to his face.

            There, standing across the street from him, flanked by a guitar case and carpet bag, was Maria.


	6. Chapter 6 Declarations

Chapter 6

Declarations

"Hello," he said softly, wondering what his face looked like to her.

"Hello," she almost whispered.  He noted the nervousness in her voice.  She looked terrified.

"I thought I just might find you here," he said lightly, trying to ease her mood.  He gestured to the abbey.

            She remained silent, the fear never leaving her eyes.  She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do.  There she was, wearing the same dress she had worn when they had danced the Laendler. She was completely packed and ready to go somewhere, yet the sight of this man standing in front of her left her completely powerless.

            "Maria," he started, also starting to look a little hesitant.  "Are you going somewhere?"

            Noting the loss of "Fraulein" before her name, she looked down at her bag and guitar case.  "I don't know, Captain," she confessed.  "I guess that depends on if I have someplace to go."

            They both smiled nervously and he slowly walked towards her.  This time, she did not back away. 

"You left," he started "without saying good-bye.  Even to the children."

"It was wrong of me, forgive me," she said simply.

He gazed into her eyes.  "Why did you?"

            She held his gaze.  "Maybe for the same reason you came to see me today?  The same reason I'm standing right here?"

            He nodded, each still unsure to voice their feelings just yet.  There was so much to discuss.  Taking a step back, he bent down to pick up her belongings.

            Wanting to ease some of the tension between them, he offered his arm to her and suggested, "Maria, let's get someplace to talk."

            Taking a deep breath, she realized that this was the moment. There would be no turning back now.  She could decline, say she was wrong, and head back to the abbey, or she could take his arm and see what happened.

            Trusting God, her instincts, and _him, she took his arm._

             "I had forgotten how bland the Abbey food was!" Maria declared as they exited the restaurant where they had their dinner.  They walked over to the cliff wall of Wrinkler Café, enjoying the breathtaking view of the city.

            He laughed.  "I'm pleased you liked it."

            "It's the simple things in life I've always treasured."

            Georg decided it was time to start their real conversation.  Dinner was filled with pleasantries of two friends.  But both knew that the weather was not what had driven him to the Abbey or her out of it.

            "The children will be so pleased to see you," he started slowly.  "If you're coming to the villa with me."

            She looked over at him. "Considering I have no where else to go, that would be nice.  I miss them."

            "Only the children?"

            "No, uh, YES!" She quickly corrected, turning red. "Isn't it right to have missed them?"

            "Oh, yes, yes, of course!" he amended.  "But, may I ask you something?"

            She froze.  "Yes," she allowed hesitantly.

            "Why did you leave? Why so suddenly?"

            She looked away, unsure how to answer that.  "I was frightened."

            "Of what?" he asked, moving closer.

            Too close, apparently.  "I," she stammered. "I thought I was disobeying the reason I was sent there."

            "And what," he asked, "did you think the reason was?"

            Searching his eyes, and deciding that she had to trust him completely, she answered, "To prepare those children for a new mother.  I thought you were going to marry the Baroness."

            He nodded. "I see."

            She continued. "Then I saw all the love that was hidden in those children.  They needed you so desperately.  I saw that it was my duty to give all of you the push you needed to be a family again."

            He touched her arm gently. "And I could not thank you enough for that, Maria."

            She smiled warmly at him, grateful that God had reunited the family.  The smile faded as she knew she had to answer his question.  "Then everything changed."

            "When we returned from Vienna," he helped her.  

She nodded and swallowed.  Suddenly, the good meal she just enjoyed felt like lead in her stomach.  "I was only supposed to be there to help your family become close again.  I was there to help the children prepare for a mother."

"But Maria," he interrupted her and took her hands in his somewhat urgently. "You did."

She looked at him, confusion mixed with hesitant hope.  "I wasn't supposed to feel what I did.  To have asked you for anything more would have been wrong.  So I had to leave.  I couldn't stay.  I was there on God's errand."

"And you thought you knew God's plan already?"

She nodded, feeling tears form behind her eyes.  "I wasn't prepared for how I felt when we would look at each other.  I never felt that way before.  It frightened me more than I had ever been in my life."

He released her one hand and stroked her cheek, removing a tear that had escaped.  "So, you left, thinking it was all wrong," he concluded.  When she remained silent, too emotional to continue, he smiled.  "Did you ever think that I might be feeling the same way?"

            Maria was about to confess that the Baroness told her just that. But something held her back. For some reason, she only wanted to talk about him and her, Maria.

            Instead, she held his gaze. "You did? And now?"

            Again, he smiled.  "Maria, you answered more prayers than you'll ever know the day you arrived at our home.  You gave my children back to me.  You brought love back to our lives.  You gave me meaning.  And you made me feel something I thought I would never feel again."

            At that, Maria didn't even bother to hold the tears in.  She simply let them fall, letting them wash her fears away. 

            "I came to the Abbey to tell you that," he continued.  "That we need you in our lives.  I need you in my life.  I love you."

            She smiled with unbelieving joy.  "I can't believe this is happening to me," she confessed.  "I love you too!"

            Georg smiled faintly as he traced the lines of her face.  Then his face grew serious, as he moved closer to her.  She held her breath as he softly placed his lips to hers.  Tentatively at first, their embrace grew more intense as they gathered each other in their arms.  Feeling his hands caress her back, Maria realized she finally had an answer to Mother Superior's question: she knew where she would be happiest.

            They pulled away, still staring into each other's eyes, as if they were the only two people in the world.  Feeling at peace with herself for the first time in weeks, she laughed softly.

            "Reverend Mother always says when the Lord closes a door, somewhere he opens a window."

            Returning her laugh, he cupped her face in his hands.  "What else does the Reverend Mother say?"

            "That you have to look for your life."

            "I agree with her," he said. "That's why I came to find you."

            She smiled brightly.  "Thank you for being braver than I was.  Please forgive me for not trusting you.  For not believing you."

            He tsked her confession away.  "Not without a fight, Maria.  I wasn't going to let you go without a fight.  You're too important."

            "Excuse me, sir," a tentative voice from behind Georg said.  "But we're closing soon, and -"

            "Oh, forgive us," Georg said quickly.  As they picked up her belongings, they heard faint music down below.  He caught her glance and smiled.  "Come. I don't want this evening to end."

            As the festival in the market place started to die down, Maria and Georg remained on the dance floor.  Aware of the fact that it was nearing midnight, the Captain walked to the band and asked them something.  Maria, still standing in the middle of the dance space, could only guess what he had requested.

            As he walked towards her, he smiled sweetly as he handed her a small bouquet of flowers and bowed to her.  To conclude the evening, the soft strains of _Edelweiss started to play._

            "We never got to dance at the ball, Cinderella," he said, with amusement.  "Will you please give me the honor of the final dance of the evening?"

            Smiling broadly, she tucked the flowers into her pocket so the blooms were showing. Accepting his arm, she closed her eyes in contentment as they began to sway in place for the final time that evening.

            Holding each other close, she could hear and feel the hum of his voice as he sang the words softly.  Feeling safe and at ease in his arms, she didn't want the moment to end.  It was a perfect way to conclude what had been the most unexpectantly blessed day of her life.  Sighing in happiness, she let him lead her across the floor as if they were floating.  All she could hear was the soft piano and violin and the comforting sound of his voice.  She snuggled her head against his neck, and she felt his arms close tighter around her.

            As the song ended, they stayed in that pose for a long time. The musicians tactfully packed up their instruments, and the other remaining attendees distracted themselves by speaking to each other quietly.

            Finally parting, he patted his jacket pockets somewhat comically and chuckled to himself.

            "Please forgive me for not doing this properly," he confessed, "But none of this has turned out exactly as I had planned it would."

            She shook her head, not knowing where he was going.  Finally choosing to use the military ring on his own hand, he pulled it off.  Her breath caught in her throat.

            "Maria," he took her hands in his and stared very earnestly into her eyes.  "Is there anyone I should go to ask permission to marry you?"

            Her face lit up in a huge smile as she replied, "Well, why don't we ask-"

            "The children?"

            "Yes," she said happily and smiled as he held her hand to put his ring on it.  Despite the romantic mood of the moment, she couldn't help but giggle at the awkwardness of it on her hand.

            "It's too big," she declared.

            "It'll do," he said, also laughing.  He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her fully, making her completely forget about their surroundings. 

            The sounds of applause of the remnants of the crowd echoed through the Market Place.


	7. Chapter 7 Announcements

Chapter 7

Announcements

            "Kurt!  Let go of my headband!" Brigitta screamed as she chased her brother out of her bedroom.

            They ran around the hallway, and collided into their older sister.

            "Will you two knock it off?!" Liesl hissed irritably.  "You'll wake the whole house!"

            "Too late," came a groggy, annoyed voice behind them.  Friedrich shuffled out of his and Kurt's bedroom.  

            "Kurt," Louisa added as she, too, stumbled sleepily out of her and Brigitta's room, "must you bother us every single morning?"

            "Yes!" he said mischievously as he banged the headband on Brigitta's head.  She shrieked and grabbed at him.

            "Stop it," Louisa struck out at her brother, causing the headband to go flying.  Brigitta ran for it, but stopped suddenly.  The other children also stopped their fighting as they looked at what had caught her eye.

            The door to the governess's room was shut.

            "The door," Kurt started, walking towards it. 

            "But, it's only shut when a governess is in there," Liesl noted.

            They all stared at each other, and then at the door. 

            "You don't think," Friedrich whispered, not daring to hope.

            "Children!" their father's voice called down from the dining room.  "Please come down to breakfast and wake whoever isn't alive yet!"

            "Yes, Father!" Kurt yelled, but Louisa elbowed him harshly.

            "Someone is there, stupid," she snapped. "You don't want to wake them up!"

            "Well," Kurt shrugged as he headed towards the stairs.  "If it's our new governess, she should be awake by now anyway."

            "Good morning, children," their father greeting them warmly as they entered.  Max had eaten early and was off to search for some talent he could help.  _Help was his word; _exploit_ was the Captain's._

 "Good morning, Father," they replied.  Marta and Gretl still were wiping the sleep from their eyes.

            Sitting down in comfortable silence, the children tried to be on their best behavior.  Their father had not returned by the time they had gone to bed the night before.  They knew it wasn't proper for them to ask him questions about such things, but it wasn't like him (at least, the _new_ him) to be absent without any word.

            "I hope," he began, sternly, but with a twinkle in his eye. "That whatever the incident was upstairs just now, the issue has been resolved."

            Kurt and Brigitta looked guilty.  "Yes, Father," they murmured.

            The mention of the "incident upstairs" sparked Liesl's memory. "Father," she exclaimed.  "Why is the governess's door shut?"

            "Shut?" he looked surprised.

            "Yes," Louisa added.  "It's never shut unless someone is in there."

            "Oh, so I see," he continued to look puzzled.

            "Well, who is our new governess?" Kurt asked impatiently.

            "We have a new governess?" Marta asked excitedly.

            "New governess?" their father repeated, knitting his eyebrows in confusion. "I don't know anything about a new governess."

            Liesl eyed him suspiciously.  "Well, if it's not a new governess, who is it, then?"

            To their surprise, he smiled. Slowly rising out of his chair, he looked at each of them.  "Children," he said, suddenly serious. "You're not going to have a governess anymore."

            "We're not?" they chorused.

            "No," he answered as he walked to the entrance door. "You're going to have a new mother."

            Suddenly, none of them felt like eating at all.  Images of the Baroness Schraeder kissing them at Christmas and other "family" times invaded their heads and none of them liked what they saw in the least.

            "A new mother?" Liesl repeated tentatively.

            "Yes," he said.  "We talked it over last night, and we're all going to be very happy."

            A movement from the other side of the room caught his eye.  He looked up and smiled warmly.  Following his gaze, the children turned slowly around and saw the woman who was going to be their new mother.

            "Hello, children," Maria said softly.

            Within seconds, all seven children had flown out of their seats and attacked Maria with hugs and kisses.  

            "Is it true? Really?" they all asked through tears.

            "Yes," Maria answered, peaceful happiness flowing through her. "If you'll forgive me for leaving you all so suddenly, I would be honored to be your mother."

            "Were you in the governess's room all night?" Marta asked.

            "Yes, darling, all night."

            "Was Father there too?" Kurt asked, somewhat innocently.

            "Kurt!" the Captain exclaimed, and Maria turned red.  "Behave yourself."

            The boy didn't quite know what he had implied but judging from the color Fraulein Maria, Liesl, and Louisa had turned, it wasn't good.  "Sorry," he mumbled. 

"Why did you leave?" Brigitta asked.

            "Brigitta," Georg stepped in to join the crowd.  He sat down on the floor next to Louisa and squeezed her hand.  "Let's leave questions like that for another time."

            "You won't leave again, will you, Fraulein Maria?" Gretl asked as she snuggled closer to Maria.

            Rubbing the girl's hair, Maria let her happy tears fall.  "Gretl," she said slowly as she looked at each of the children in turn, "and all of you, I promise that I will never leave you again, God willing."

            Content with the new family they had formed, the nine of them sat there, on the floor of a castle dining room.  The children spoke excitedly about their new future.  Finally, they were looking forward to it.

            Georg stood up after some time. "Well, if you'd like, hurry up and eat so we can spend the day outside together," he suggested.  Then, with a wry smile, he added, "I say we go berry picking."


	8. Epilogue The Beginning

Epilogue

The Beginning

            Maria had always thought the Abbey chapel was the most exquisite place in the whole facility.  It was also one of the most beautiful places in the world to her, after the Untersburg.  

            She had never, in all her life, thought that she would be getting married in it.

            Yet, there she was, dressed in an unearthly and stunning white gown, a long veil flowing down her back.  She never felt more beautiful than she did at that moment.

            The organ blared above her, and she believed herself to be in another existence, another world.  The feeling was comforting.  

            The gate closed behind her, the nuns on the other side.  She saw this as an appropriate symbol.  While they were smiling and so happy for her, she knew that she didn't belong in their world, as lovely as it was.  With Reverend Mother's help, she was taking the steps to where she was meant to be.  She smiled at them, nervously, as all brides do to the family they leave behind.

            Looking at Liesl, her Maid of Honor, Maria nodded her head.  The other returned the gesture, and winked in assurance.  Everything was going to be perfect.

            Slowly, Maria started to walk down the aisle.  The Abbey chapel was tiny, but the walk to the altar seemed an eternity.  Maria felt that she couldn't get there fast enough; she wanted to run up the stairs to Georg, but held herself back.  This moment would only come once.

            Finally, she ascended the stairs and accepted the hand Georg had reached out to her.  She caught his eye and held his glance.

            He smiled lovingly at her as they walked to their union, facing their future together.

Fin.


End file.
